The last star light
by ThorinOakenshield13
Summary: Kili is wounded badly and Tauriel saves him, after that he is trying to win her over for him self, even though his company of dwarfs is working against him. (might involve some spoiler of DOS)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Kili's wound was terribly affected, he could neither stand, nor walk. The pain was too much for the dwarf prince, but he still tried to be brave for his uncle. But since they had left Lake Town to go to the Lonely Mountain, he had to stay behind with his brother at his side. He did not like it, he wanted to see, touch and cherish the mountain that he had been told about for all those years.  
But after his uncle left on his journey to reclaim what is his, the younger dwarf collapsed under a strong poison's fever.

He did not really know what happened during those hours, everything was blurry, a mess of pain, sounds and smells. He heard screams all around him, and when he could finally open his eyes a little, he saw orcs running around the house, trying to kill his brother.  
Even though he was sick, he tried to stand up and fight, but as soon he had got up, he fell down again. The young dwarf prince lay there on the hard wooden floor of Bard's cabin, with all his strength trying to get up, to protect his older brother, but all was in vain.  
He was sliding back into the darkness, his eyes were too heavy to keep open. Kili tried so hard, but all he could do, was listen to the screaming of the girls and the cry of his brother's voice, screams of men and orcs bound together, Dwarves grunting in the back, quiet but clear. The slicing of swords, knives and arrows, the smell of blood, and bodies falling down on the ground; then silence fell all around him.  
Kili heard footsteps approaching him, people were running around the house. It felt like he was floating, but the young dwarf prince was simply getting back onto the bed which he had fallen out of minutes before.

"KILI, STAY WITH ME, KILI!" he heard his elder bother yelling out to him. He felt a trembling warm hand in his, and squeezed Fili's hand with difficulty to let him know he was still there. He rolled his head towards his elder brother, but that was all he could do – there was no more strength left in his body.  
Kili felt a horrid pain shooting through his leg, his entire body was shaking. He felt hands everywhere, holding him in place. The dwarf felt two soft hands pressing on his wound lightly, and heard the voice he had only dreamed about since their first meeting in Mirkwood.  
The pain in his leg was lessened already and he could open his eyes a little, only to see a bright light shining, like the brightest star inthe sky or a feast of lights, Mereth-en-Gilith "lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad" Then the light faded and he saw the fiery red hair of "Tauriel" – he cried out her name with a sore voice. She faintly smiled and kept repeating those words she spoke, she looked at him with beautiful eyes and never took her gaze from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours, maybe days had passed by the time Kili woke up form his sickbed. His body felt sore, but his limbs were no longer burningas if a orc had cast into the fire. Fili was sleeping at the foot end, watching over him like he always did.  
He gave his brother a little nudge with his boot, trying to wake him up. "Fili" he whispered quietly. "Fili, wake up" his throat wassore. His brother made a growling noise and when he finally looked up, he almost felt down from his chair. "KILI" He struggled to get up from the relief that his baby brother had woken up. "You're awake, thank god" he almost threw himself on Kili and embraced him in a tight hug. Kili felt relieved that he was still here, he did not have a lot of memories of last night "Never leave my side again" Fili's voice was small, but demanding: losing his brother was not something he had on his list.  
"I will not, Brother" Kili said, sharing the warmth of the hug. They were both relieved that they still had each other "Death won'ttake me so easily" he said with a teasing smile and Fili laughed. "Death would have a hard job taking you away?"

The brothers laughed, joked and hugged for a long time before the door opened and a tall woman walked in gracefully. Her eyes locked on Kili, her lips lightly curled into a smile. "You're awake" Her voice was soft and filled with happiness. The young dwarf could only nod at Tauriel, his mouth too dry to speak.  
"How are you feeling?" She walked up to him with food in her hands. "You need to regain some strength before you can get up again," she said and handed him his breakfast.  
Their fingers brushed slightly against each other and Kili immediately apologized, but then he got all clumsy by spilling his breakfast on the wooden floor. He got a judging look from Fili and a concerned look from Tauriel.  
Kili defended himself, "It's nothing, I just dropped some bread", and tried to get out of the bed. The moment his feet touched the ground, he collapsed.  
He laid there crying from the pain in his leg, it would seem he could not stand yet "You fool" Fili mutterd and pulled his brotherup, trying to get him back on the bed. It took several minutes, as Fili would not accept any help from the elf, so she sat back waiting for Kili to cry out.

The young dwarf prince knew his brother would not trust the elves, he was as stubborn as their uncle. "Fili" The young dwarf looked at his elder brother with a spark of hope "Could you leave us alone, please?" He smiled faintly. "Don't do anything foolish" Fili turned to the door before throwing a dark look at the elf, opened the door that led to Lake Town and left them alone.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother" Kili looked down, the words coming in a soft whisper from his lips. "I want to thank you, Tauriel" He felt her hands lifting his head, her hand lingered on his skin. "Why do you want to thank me?" Kili smiled a little "For saving my life when I had almost perished""  
Tauriel looked him in the eyes and smiled "It was nothing, I just wanted you to keep your promise" Her hand tangled in his while the red-haired woman put a cold stone in his hands. He looked at it, the green stone with the runes carved in it. He smiled faintly and let his fingers run over his memory and promise. "Thank you, how can I ever return the favour?"  
"By staying alive"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several days had passed and Fili did not really what he was seeing. His own blood was getting a bit **too** friendly with this pointy eared creature.  
His hands tightened on his mug; yes, she had saved his little brother and killed a bunch of orc at their side. He just could not trust that creature in his mind, he was so poisoned of hate that his eye was blind to see her beauty.  
After what happened in Mirkwood and in Lake Town he was not quite sure whether they should be trusted or killed.

"No, I am not telling you," her singing voice rang in his heart, "you should learn to recognize herbs so you can heal yourself." Kili had a goofy smile on his face while he watched her talk about the herbs. He was not really listening, but only craving her sweet melody, looking at her cherry red lips. Suddenly he got a feeling of guilt pressing on his shoulders.

"Tauriel .. I wanted to..." She cut him off with a touch on his cheek. "Stop that, mellon, do not thank me for what I did."

"But because of you I am still alive" His eyes grew sad when his mind showed him the horror of the line of Durin. What would have become of his brother and uncle if he had faded away, decayed from an infected wound, with poison throbbing in his veins. That would have been his cause of dead, if she hadn't been around.

"But you did not _just_ save me, but my kin as well that was deepened in my heart" she smiled but her eyes were surprised that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.  
"Keep your promise and get back to the blue mountain after this is all over, I want only the best for you."

" How do you know about the blue mountain" he shrieked.  
"I have very good ears and eyes, I can hear your brother speaking ill of me right now – only Bofur seems to trust me at your side, and Gloin."

He grinned " He'll come around when he knows you do not mean to kill us all" His cheeks reddened a bit from from the beauty he saw in front of him, he was embarrassed. The wind was playing with her red hair like fire of a dragons breath, and he immediately thought of his uncle.

Her soft voice reached out to him "Don't let your mind trouble you, the king underneath the mountain will be fine" Kili got a little of his smile back "That what's worries me"

He tried to get up, leaning on the cane he was walking with as he had not fully healed yet, but in the process he grabbed onto Tauriel and fell on top her.  
Their arms and legs tangled in each other "I am so sorry, let me just..." Kili tried to get up but could not move "Wait just..." Tauriel cried out in laughter after that, she saw the young dwarf wrestle with his own limbs.  
"Its not funny..." he tried to look serious but he broke after a couple of seconds as well. Their laughing voices faded slowly into the wind, their eyes locked together and they closed the distance between them.

"Are you busy lad? I needed to get you for Gloin to change your bandages" Kili looked a bit sad, almost defeated that Bofur had ruined the mood.


End file.
